


Silver Wings

by Ancient Falcon (EmeraldFalcon)



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/Ancient%20Falcon
Summary: Creature Fic Harry/Wyatt





	1. Chapter 1

The war had been going on for three years now and Harry was at the end of his rope. Now at the age of twenty the war was coming to an end. Already many people had died including the twins, Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore, Snape, and even the Malfoy’s. His life had gone to hell in a hand basket with a cherry on top and he was tired of it. He slowly closed his eyes before looking around the war torn field were the battle has recently ended. Bodies lay scattered across the field; in bloody heaps their skin curled and crinkled like burnt parchment. Beside him lay Remus who now held a dead Sirius in his arms, tears falling onto the cold dead face of his lost lover. Harry wanted to cry but had long since lost all tears he could cry; the day she died. The day he saw Molly his only motherly figure fall at his feet, her throat ripped open by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback and unlike Remus she had not survived her first transformation. He still remembered listening to her that full moon night screaming in pain. It had kept him up all night at the time. 

He turned to Remus before speaking quietly, “Remus leave him! We have to get out of here. Gather the others and list the dead. I know it’s hard but we have to get out of here we are in too much danger.”

Remus simply nodded hugging Sirius to him one last time, before laying him onto the ground lightly. The werewolf stood slowly before leaving to the small camp off to the side of the battle field, gathering the small group of twenty people…the only people left to defend the wizarding world. Harry nodded roughly, before he slowly and silently led the group off into the woods to the right of the field. Hushing them quickly he looked back and saw that a few were injured and another having to be levitated along with them. He looks at Neville who was clutching Luna’s hand tightly. They had been together since the beginning of the war, then again so had the twins and Draco and all three were now dead. They had died together and in each other’s arms together even at the end. The green eyed man looked down at the necklace around his neck upon it lay the family rings of those who had named him the heir. Potter, Black, Malfoy, Weasley, Snape and Gryffindor and in each of their honors he had the crests tattooed upon his back in the order of age. Each were delicately drawn and enchanted to never fade or damage. Sighing he continued forward till a scream came from the back followed by a shouted Avada Kedavra!

He spun around and saw the hooded death eaters. Turning he then noticed they were completely surrounded by the evil wizards. Cursing he raised his wand and then the all out battle begun. Curses and hexes flew through the air colliding with wizards and witches alike. The war torn hero cried out as a cutting hex hit him in the stomach and hip; he could feel the pain coursing through his veins as a Crucio struck him from behind. Turning, his face cringing in pain he came face to face with Bella Lestrange he screamed and threw a killing curse at her. The bright green flashed forwards, only to have her dodge and retaliate with a rather vicious cutting hex. The hex ripped into his shoulder as Remus fell at his feet. He looked down at his only family member left watching as the blood dripped from the gash in his skull and he saw red. Launching over Remus’ body he punched the witch across the jaw feeling his claws forming, he slashed a wound across her stomach spilling her insides to the forest ground. Her eyes widened and dulled as she fell to the ground with a slurp. Harry lost his battle with his beast and fangs replaced his teeth eyes glowed a bright red as large black bat wings ripped from his back. Inky black scales formed along his chest, back and neck. Smaller scales formed along his cheek bones and eye ridges framing his now unglassed eyes. More scales formed on his lower arms like a gauntlet and two blade like spikes appeared on the side of each forearm. A long serpentine tail emerged from the base of his spine extending to trail the ground just as his eyes became slitted like a cats. The fighting stopped abruptly around him as death eaters turned to the now very pissed off and blood raged Naga (1). Three death eaters threw several curses his way but the scales simply deflected them back at the wizards sending them to the ground.

“Oh Harry how much you have changed over the years”  
Harry turned slowly to face the one who had caused all his pain, all of his suffering… Lord Voldemort. Hissing angrily the once man launched himself at the Dark Lord; ripping his claws across the chest only to find the man gone.  
“Oh Harry you can’t possibly kill me that way. Come now pull out your wand and let us duel.”The voice was thick and slippery.  
“Shut up you snake!” Harry yelled  
“Me a snake I think you should look in the mirror golden boy Harry Potter”  
“Don’t call me that!”

Harry wordlessly threw a curse at the man; only to have him send it back hitting him on his exposed side. Crying out Harry hit the ground screaming as the Crucio hit him at full force. That’s when he saw them the death eaters pull out chains. He screamed as the pure silver chains struck his scales. The chains wrapped around his wrists and ankles locking in place as they burned into his scales staining the metal a dark red with blood. The Dark Lord walked forward slipping a silver color around his neck burning Harry’s throat and voice box, making him unable to scream in pain. The chains were pulled tight and Voldemort stepped behind the now defenseless naga. Grabbing one wing roughly he hissed out, “Let’s see how well you fly without your wings.” The man’s eyes widened as he felt a silver blade connect with the thick bones and scales that attached the leathery wing to his back. A silent scream ripped from his throat as the knife dug into his flesh and melted his bones. A sickening pop was heard as the naga thrashed and the wing ripped from his bone and flesh. 

Blood pooled at the feet and knees of Harry who now hung his head numb with the pain and now shame of the loss of one wing, only to once again scream silently as the blade went back into his flesh to remove the other wing; only this time it was done slower and more painfully. He knew his wings would never grow back he would never be able to fly or even mate as naga’s mated in the air. He watched in horror and agony as the wings were dropped in front of him. Harry closed his eyes trying to block out the pain only hoping the others had gotten away and hadn’t been slaughtered. It was then he made his wish silently crying out in his head, ‘Please if someone, anyone can hear me I ask for your aid. Help me my mate wherever you are…I need you’. He fell to the ground missing the pale blue shimmer as a man appeared in the clearing in full battle gear holding Excalibur in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Wyatt had been washing the dishes with his mother Piper when he felt the pain in between his shoulders. It was the weirdest thing, and he never knew why it had happened all he remembered was dropping the dish causing it to shatter against the ground; his mother immediately checking him for injuries asking him over and over what was wrong. He couldn’t explain it but when Excalibur appeared before him he knew. He grasped the sword in his grip and his modern clothing melted away into a light yet sturdy armor that was magic resistant and orbed out just as he heard a voice scream in his head, “Please if someone, anyone can hear me I ask for your aid. Help me my mate wherever you are…I need you” the voice was soft and light, yet you could hear the power behind it. Wyatt looked around at where he had just orbed; he was in some kind of forest surrounded by these men and women in black robes, and white masked pressed firmly over there faces. He could feel there power washing around the air and he could smell the blood. Wyatt’s sharp blue eyes looked around as he saw bodies littering the ground at the feat of these cloaked strangers.   
“Who are you? And what issss your busssiness here?” A voice hissed at him angrily.  
The half whitelighter turned to see a man in front of him, covered in an ugly torn robe holding a wand tightly in his hand. The man was bald and nothing but bones. His nose replaced by two slits one had to call his nose. The man’s eyes were and evil blood red and serpentine. The witch did not know who this man was but he knew that the man was evil and needed to be dealt with, but not at this point of time. Wyatt threw up a barrier that shimmered blue and stopped all magic from passing, before turning to face the one who had called for his help and his breath caught in his throat.  
Before him was a small slim man with porcelain skin; that was delicately covered in black scales that covered his chest and back disappearing into the waist line of his torn jeans. Smaller seemingly more delicate scales covered his neck, cheek bones, and eye ridges. More scales covered his lower arms like gauntlets, with two razor sharp blades coming from the side of each forearm. He looked carefully and saw that the silver chains were burning straight through the black scales and into the skin of his wrists, ankles, and neck. Growling he raised Excalibur and cleanly cut the chains causing them to loosen and peel of the ruined flesh and scales. Walking up closely to the man he kneeled and removed the collar, examining the damage to the neck and voice box. He hissed in a breath as he noticed the two gaping holes in the man’s back looking off to the side he saw two large black wings covered in blood lying on the floor of the forest. They had removed his wings! Who could do that to helpless creature? He picked up the smaller man in his arms orbing away quickly. He would deal with those men later; right now he had to heal this one before he died.  
He landed in the living room of his mother’s house, laying the man on the couch, “Mother!! Come quick and bring father!”  
Piper rushed into the room followed closely by Leo and her hands went to her mouth, “Oh my god! What happened?”  
Leo ran forward and immediately joined his son in healing the injured man. Piper came over placing the man’s head gently in her lap before asking softly, “Who is he?”  
Leo looked at his wife before returning to the wounds, “I think he is a Naga; half snake, half man. They speak and control snakes, very rare in fact. They can only be created by being bitten by a basilisk and living, which is even rarer.” Slowly as the healing continued, the scales melted into petal soft white skin. Raven black hair fell to his shoulders in loose ringlets. However what caught their eyes were the scars covering his chest and back. Many looked like claw marks but some they knew where whip marks from a belt or a bull whip. This man, naga had been tortured and probably beaten. Leo continued, “This person whoever he is has a very high level of magic running through his blood not to mention he has been in war; you can tell by some of the wounds. Look at the crests on his back. Those are from ancient and powerful pureblood wizarding families. Most likely he too is a wizard; they cast magic using wands and staffs. This man is also much smaller than he is supposed to be. Usually a naga are large about 6’0 to 6’5 this guy is no taller than 5’4 if even that. Look at how slim he is too; most likely he suffered starvation most of his life and is recently recovering. This is very bad see where his wings used to be and how he had a tail. judging from that he is a submissive naga meaning he has a mate yet he appears to be unmated. A naga needs its mate to live we have to find his mate and bring him here as soon as possible.”  
Wyatt looked at his father, “I don’t think he has found his mate yet dad. When I heard his cry for help he didn’t call out a name he was calling out for help from his mate but it was like it was for the first time.”  
“You heard him cry for his mate inside your head? Only mates can hear a naga crying out with its mind.”  
“But I’m not a magical creature. I can’t be his mate”  
“You don’t have to be. A naga doesn’t care what race or sex their mates are because they are prechosen if you were to refuse him he will die.”  
Wyatt paled slightly he didn’t know if he was ready for this kind of thing and yet even as he thought it he could feel his heart pull for the naga before him; who now looked nothing more than a small and delicate human. “Why did he change back?”  
“A naga changes only when there is a threat to him, their mate, or people they call family, and children. After the threat fades they turn back into their human forms.” Leo finished healing before pulling away, “I can’t regrow his wings though. I am afraid that he might never be able to fly again unless he finds a way to regrow his wings himself.”  
Piper hushed them both and pointed down at the man who was now stirring and awakening. Wyatt gasped as large emerald green eyes opened framed by the thick, soft, black eyelashes. He seemed to realize that he wasn’t in a place he remembered and tried to sit up, “Wh…Where am I?”  
Piper pushed him back down so that he once again laid down, “You are in Halliwell Manor in California. It is my house and you are safe here with me, my husband Leo and my eldest son Wyatt.”  
The man nodded lightly, “I am sorry for intruding I am Harry…Harry Potter.”  
Leo smiled and kneeled down, “Hello Harry and don’t worry Wyatt saved you from those magic users. I must say I have never seen a naga up close before.”  
Harry nodded once more before stating, “The men you saved me from was Voldemort and his Deatheaters. They are trying to destroy and take over the world. I have been chosen to defeat him but he caught me off guard. I was leading my sick and injured to a safer location and he ambushed us. I couldn’t do anything, my magic was practically drained. I thank you for your help but I cannot stay long or he will find and kill you all to.”  
Wyatt laughed lightly, “He can’t find us here young Harry. You are safe for now. He is in England and you’re in America, plus now you have me to look after you.”  
Harry raised a questioning eyebrow at the tall blond in front of him, “You?”  
The blond nodded, “I am the King of Magic and Wielder of Excalibur and you are under my protection. That and My mother and her sisters are the Charmed ones. You are safe we assure you that much.”  
Harry nodded and relaxed slightly after all they had saved his life and he had been on the run for years now. It was nice to know he was safe and as he felt the now evil or even tainted aura here, he knew he was indeed safe. Looking up at them he smiled for the first time in three long years. “Thank you”.  
“Alright let’s get you washed up and into some clean clothes. I think some of Chris’s old things will fit you ok. I will go get them while Wyatt will lead you to the bathroom. Leo go and tell Phoebe and Paige what’s going on and find that blasted son of ours.” Piper ordered sternly which sent them all into action.  
Harry followed Wyatt up the stairs and into the white tiled bathroom before being left to his own devices. Sighing the naga looked in the mirror seeing the scars lacing across his body then it struck him…His wings were gone. They would never come back to him and now he could never mate for who would want a deformed mate. Who would ever want him; he sighed and removed the torn jeans and boxers stepping into the shower. Allowing the hot water to rush over him. In long even sprays. He hadn’t had a real shower in so long, as the war took up most of his time and the tie of the people he knew. He wondered when it would finally hit him that all his family was dead even those muggles he had lived with were dead. Remus and Sirius were dead…dead the word echoed through his mind as he collapsed into a ball under the spray and though no tears fell, he could feel the sadness welling up inside him. He just wanted to scream. Standing slowly he washed himself quickly missing when Piper slipped in and dropped of the clothes and a towel before leaving.  
Harry stepped from the shower not daring to look at his reflection in the mirror as he dried off. He looked at the black jeans and light blue shirt that looked like they would still be too big on him and boy was he right. Though it was ok on his small form; the shirt was too large and part of the collar hung off his shoulder. The pants legs he had to roll up to his ankles in order to even walk. Stepping out of the bathroom he ran right into a taller male with short brown hair. He looked up to look into a set of calm and laughing hazel eyes, “You must be Harry. Hi I am Chris, Wyatt’s younger brother.”  
Harry held out his hand, “Nice to meet you”  
Chris took the smaller hand into his shaking it lightly before they both released the shake and walked down the stairs into the spacious living room area. The couches were plush and homey making Harry just want to sit down and relax even though he worried for the safety of his world. He knew these people used magic but it felt different from his magic. He sat down lightly on one of the plush chairs joined shortly by Chris and Wyatt who for some reason was looking at him intently. Harry avoided Wyatt’s gaze unsure on how to act around the larger and obviously stronger man, “Wyatt I would like to thank you for saving me. I know that I would have died if you had not come. However I am curious as to how you knew how to find me and how you knew I needed help.”  
Wyatt smiled at him showing pearly white teeth, “Well you called for me. You see I am a whitelighter and I know when a magic user is in danger or trouble. You screamed for help with your mind so I was brought to save you. A whitelighter is kind of like a guardian angel. We protect those who need protecting.”  
Harry nodded and leaned back against the chair relaxing into the comfort he had long forgotten. Piper came into the living room and looked over at Harry, “Hm, I guess we will have to go shopping to find you some better fitting clothes but for right now Harry why don’t you come into the kitchen with me, so I can get some food into your stomach shall we?”  
Harry smiled once more before quickly following after Piper in hopes for warm food and a full stomach. Walking into the kitchen he instantly laid eyes on the cauldron off to the side and smiled brightly, “potions?”  
Piper smiled “of course! Are you any good at making them?”  
Harry nodded as piper sat him down at the large table. He watched as she moved between making the potion and cooking a small pot of soup for him. She placed the steaming bowl of chicken dumpling soup in front of him with a motherly pat to the head. Harry thanked her quickly before quickly devouring the offered food not even noticing as Piper and now Wyatt watched him eat like he hadn’t eaten in days, which of course he hadn’t.  
“Oh by the way Harry” Harry turned to Piper as she spoke, “Welcome to the family.”  
Harry smiled lightly but deep in his heart he had a small feeling that he would lose this family to.


	3. Chapter 3

A family that’s what they had offered him. He had never had a real family before. Yeah sure there were the Weasely’s and his godfathers but eventually they were never allowed to actually be a family. Could he live here till he had the strength and power to destroy Voldemort? I mean yeah sure people will die but they would die anyways if he did. He needed a safe place to train and they had offered. Harry looked around the small bedroom they had given him. It was a nice sized room with a nice queen sized bed and a desk off to the side. They had also recently taken him shopping so his new clothes where in the large dresser near the closet. He also had two book cases filled with magic books he had Dobby bring him from the black and Snape manor, along with his trunk of special belongings and equipment.   
The desk already had an entire potion station set out on it with a supply cabinet hanging on the wall next to it. He also had his invisibility cloak and broom hung up on his wall for display/ fast access. His trunk now lay at the foot of the bed in a comfortable manner. However the one thing that caught anyone’s eye when entering the room was the large sword hanging to the left of the bed. The blade glowed a faint red and the hand was encrusted with gold and rubies. Gryffindor etched along its blade.   
The Sword of Gryffindor was the only thing he had left from Dumbledore and he prided the fact that he was now an expert swordsman and would begin sparring with Wyatt, after he got done settling in. Of course no one in the family had yet to see what he had done with the room they had given him. Harry had decided to use just a bit of magic when making it over; turning the walls a dark blue and the ceiling a soft green touch. The wooden floors had been replaced with a softer plush carpet that was a dark chocolate brown. In one corner was Hedwig’s cage empty yet ready when she returned from her last errand.  
He turned as a knock came at his door, “Come in” He called as he sat up carefully on his bed. Wyatt came into the room pausing to look around giving an apprehensive whistle. Stepping into the room Wyatt slowly examined everything from the sword to the potion equipment on the desk, before turning to Harry.  
“Mom wanted me to inform you that she wasn’t going to come home tonight and that Chris is staying at a friend’s house therefore me and you have the house to ourselves.”  
Harry grinned playfully before standing, slowly walking over to the book shelf picking up a text on the dark arts in Parseltounge, “Good then I can practice some of the darker magic while she is gone and not able to lecture me. I need to prepare.”  
Wyatt sighed and stepped behind the naga placing his hands on the younger mans shoulders, “Harry listen I know you want to train, but working too hard will only tire you out. Not to mention me and my family have sworn to help you get rid of this moldywarts character. You just have to give it time. When it finally comes, he will die and by my hand not yours. I will not have any more blood spilt upon your hands.” Wyatt wrapped his arms around the younger mans waist tightly.  
Harry leaned back against the half angel’s warm chest sighing, “When are you going to tell your mom that we are mates?”  
“When, I am no longer scared that she will kill me for the fact that we didn’t tell her earlier.”  
Both of the men laughed lightly thinking back to the day that they had found out they were indeed mates.  
FLASHBACK:  
Harry sat out at the small local park. He had been with the Halliwell’s for a little over a week now and already they had given him his own room and taken him shopping for his own clothes. Right now though; he was swinging back and forth slowly on the small metal swing. He was trying to understand why he felt the way he did around Wyatt, but for the life of him he couldn’t figure it out. “Why can’t I stop thinking about him?”  
“About who Harry?”  
The small man jumped up and whirled around; only to see Wyatt standing right there smirking at him. The sun shimmered across his golden locks playfully. Harry took a small step backwards, “No one Wyatt, I was just thinking out loud”  
Wyatt laughed lightly, stepping closer to him. “Well who were you thinking out loud about?”  
Harry blushed slightly; he didn’t understand why he felt like this. Why, when he was around Wyatt it was as if the war had never happened. It was as if he was simply free from all of his restrictions. He looked up at the taller man, “No one you need to be concerned with.”  
Turning Harry went to walk away only to be stopped by a large, strong hand on his shoulder gently turning him to face Wyatt. Looking up at Wyatt he blushed lightly and what happened next he never expected. Lips descended upon his; warm to the touch they lit a fire deep inside of him. Almost immediately he shifted into his naga form, wrapping his tail firmly around Wyatt’s leg. Wyatt smirked and gently ran a hand along the tail, sending spikes of pleasure through the small man. Harry keened lightly in pleasure as the lips descended upon his neck, kissing and nipping at the skin. That’s when he heard the voice whisper in his ear, “I am sorry I have neglected you for so long my little mate. I doubted myself and our connection. I only caused you pain and for that I am sorry. You are the most beautiful person in this universe and I will treasure you as both your mate and King of Magic. You are my treasure and no one shall touch you again.”  
Harry’s emerald green eyes met Wyatt’s dark blue eyes and he saw the truth. Wyatt was his mate. That is why he always thought of him. Why, when he was around the man he knew he was safe and couldn’t think on his hardships. Even as he thought of it fear set in and he pulled away from Wyatt quickly, “I am damaged and unfit to mate… find another I am useless to you.”  
Wyatt turned Harry to him growling before pulling the young man in a crushing hug, “You will not speak like that about yourself. You are not damaged and are far more than fit to mate. I don’t care if you lost your wings for they were not your fault. You are not useless and I will not let you go. You are my mate! No other can replace you. Please, please do not refuse me my mate, my love.”  
Harry looked up at the man only seeing the truth in the deep blue eyes of his mate. Smiling he pulled him down kissing him soundly upon the lips. It was the only answer he could give but he knew it was the right one.  
END OF FLASHBACK  
Wyatt smiled down at the small creature in his arms knowing that it was his. They had taken it slow since that day and from the looks of it; they weren’t going to move any faster till after the threat of the war was over. He knew Harry wouldn’t be ready till after then, for he feared losing everything he had. Harry looked up at Wyatt before growling and slipping from the taller mans grip. Placing the book on the bed he curled up next to it opening it to the page he had left off at. He felt Wyatt crawl up behind him reading over his shoulder even though he probably didn’t understand a word of it. He heard Wyatt sigh lightly and felt as the man began to trail light kisses along his throat. Harry moaned, leaning his head to the side allowing more room for the hot mouth against his throat. The book fell to the floor as Harry was pinned lightly beneath Wyatt’s larger frame. The lips ran up his neck and along the jaw bone to finally consume the other set of rosy lips.  
“I love you Harry, never forget that.”  
“Wyatt I know you want me to return those words but I just need time.”  
“I know and I am going to give you that time”, Wyatt smiled and kissed him softly before sitting up, “Now come on I promised you a spar.”  
He looked up and smiled brightly at the half-angel before grabbing the Sword of Gryffindor before following him out the door and into the backyard. There was already a small arena set up were they could spar and both situated themselves on the opposite sides of the arena. Wyatt summoned Excalibur twirling it gracefully before placing a non-cutting spell on both swords as to not cause permanent injury. They slowly circled around watching the other carefully. Harry shifted his left foot slightly to the right before making a sweeping upper slice with the sword. A loud kling was heard as the two metals struck. Sending magical sparks through the air. Wyatt grinned before twirling his blade down only to collide with the other sword. The dancing of blades continued till both shirts of the men were shredded and discarded off to the side revealing two equally muscled chests, glistening with sweat. Finally a gleaming sword rested against Harry’s pale, slim throat. Sighing the younger man surrendered and was then pulled against the strong chest of his love. Lips met and a low moan left the naga’s throat. Swords were discarded much like their shirts; as hands went to hair the kiss deepening. Tongues danced a less deadly battle as a growl left Wyatt’s throat.  
“What the hell is going on?”  
Both boys broke apart abruptly turning to see Piper. Wyatt quickly recovered, “Mom! I thought you weren’t coming home tonight?”  
Piper put her hands on her hips giving him a motherly glare, “I forgot my cell phone and came back for it only to find my oldest son KISSING our much younger guest!”  
Harry stepped forward placing his smaller hand in Wyatt’s much larger one, “Ma’am…Piper I would like you to meet my mate… Your son.”


	4. Chapter 4

Piper looked at the two young men in front of her; with hands on hips and she was not pleased. However the news of Harry finally finding a mate was slowly leaking its way into her heart. Both men stared at her nervously unaware of how she would act. The older woman launched herself at Harry, hugging him tightly making the young man squeak in surprise, “Oh, I knew it! Welcome to the family. Has that son of mine proposed yet? Have you slept together, though I hope it’s a no? Is there going to be a wedding? Oh I am so happy about this wait till Phoebe and Paige hear.”  
Wyatt gently pried his mom off of Harry before calming her down, “Mom, we haven’t really thought about everything and Harry needs more time, you must understand. He might not even want to stay here. You are getting way too ahead of yourself and please don’t tell my aunts yet.”   
Harry nodded behind Wyatt, “Ma’am I have a war to return to I don’t even know if I will live through the war. Marriage is for something after the war along with mating. Plus I am not ready for any type of commitment or family.”  
Piper nodded with a soft smile before kissing Harry’s forehead lightly, “Know this Harry, when you decide you are once again ready to return to the war; we will return with you. Whether you are ready for it or not, you are going to be a Halliwell and we stick together through thick and thin, war and peace. You have us to back you up till our dying breath.”  
Wyatt hugged the small naga softly in comfort. He knew this would weigh heavily on the poor boy, and it did. Harry did not want more people to die for something as stupid as his death. He would not allow them to suffer for his war. The naga simply nodded before picking up the Gryffindor blade and stalking off to his room leaving a stunned Wyatt and Piper. He placed the blade back in its scabbard on the wall; before stalking over to his potion to stir the pepper-up potion. He noticed the color and texture was indicating it was done, so he quickly turned off the burner and ladled the potion into several vials he had sitting off to the side. He glanced around the room before scourgifying the cauldron he was using. Collapsing down on the bed he stared up at the ceiling trying to think about how things were going on over in England. A soft hoot caught his attention and he turned to see Hedwig.  
“Hedwig! Hey girl did you get a return reply?” The snowy owl raised its leg to reveal a small piece of parchment. Harry quickly untied the letter and opened it hurriedly.  
Harry,  
They have taken Hogwarts and Malfoy manor once again. Deatheaters are even beginning to attack Muggles! We are trying everything to stop him but we need you. Where ever you are Harry it is time. I know you don’t want to, but you must. Luna says that our time gap for destroying the darkness is coming to an end I will post her literal speech down below.  
The chosen one shall fly  
On wings as black as night  
Beside him stands another  
Wielding sword of great power  
The path of destruction  
Has one opening at last  
Before high moons cast  
In waxing time   
Be covered by Black Hand  
Only then may the darkness  
Fall by the Chosen Hand.  
Like I said that is for you to know. She said just those words before the coma claimed her. Poppy says she will be alright in time but we have had to go into hiding. I know the time is rough Harry but we have some good news, Luna is pregnant with twins now, so we have to stay hidden. I am going to be a father or so I hope. Please Harry I want my children to grow up in a time of peace. I’m right there beside you in spirit my friend.  
P.S. Hermione is still alive I received an owl from her. She is in hiding with her mother. Sadly her father didn’t make it but she is safe for now. Please keep in touch.  
Love,  
Neville and Luna  
Harry smiled some at the news of Hermione still being alive and the soon to be birth of two babes. He slowly jotted down the small message from Luna to decipher. He understood that he was the chosen one, though flying on black wings was difficult do, due to the fact that they were chopped off. Luna had never been wrong before but this seemed almost ridiculous. He fell back onto his bed starring at the message. “The Chosen One shall fly on wings as black as night” He knew that meant him and that somehow he would get his wings back and fly. “Beside him stands another wielding sword of great power” That had to be Wyatt and Excalibur for he knew of no sword greater than Excalibur. “The path of destruction has one opening at last” Lord Voldemort’s weakness. “Before high moons cast in waning time be covered by Black Hand.” Since when did the moon cast high on Waxing season? The full moon was the only time it held itself at high cast. Then it hit him, “The next full moon eclipse!” He had till the night of the full moon when the eclipse covered its face.  
He turned to the calendar looking over it trying to find the next full moon. Then he saw it March 13 on a Friday. It was only two months away. The time for the war to meet its end was only two months away and Harry didn’t know if he was ready for it. He growled in frustration before his door was slammed open to reveal a hot and sweaty Wyatt “Harry I am sorry for what my mom said please forgive me.”  
Harry smiled and stood hugging Wyatt tightly, “I am not mad at you or your mother. I am worried because I do not wish for your family to get mixed up in my war. I don’t want more people to die because I cannot fight my own battles. I know now that you must be by my side in the final battle but your mother and the others do not have to be there. Please let it just be me and you and no one else.”  
Wyatt smiled and laid his hand against the smaller mans cheek whispering, “Of course love, if that is what you truly wish then that is what it shall be.”  
Harry smiled before leading Wyatt over to the bed and telling him the news of what he received and the prophecy Luna had spoken out. The half angel had come to the same conclusion as Harry that it indeed spoke of him and Harry and that soon the battle would come. “Little love it says here that your wings will return but not how.”  
“I know, that is what I was going to ask Luna about by sending her another letter. Speaking of which I had better do that now.” Harry took out a piece of paper quickly writing down a reply before sending it off with Hedwig.   
Wyatt pulled the smaller man onto the bed laying him on his stomach, “Come love you have too much stress resting on your body allow me to take care of it.” Harry smiled and removed his shirt once more before returning to the position Wyatt had placed him in. Wyatt gazed at his small loves back, the scars stood out sharply against his skin. The two most distinct scars were the ones that had been left behind by the removal of the wings. Slowly he began to work the skin along his waist and lower back, pulling a small moan from the other man. The half-angel smirked before slowly working his way to the shoulder blades getting a sharp, pained scream from Harry. Jerking back he quickly pulled him close “oh god I am so sorry I didn’t think that would hurt you. Oh god my love I am so sorry please tell me what I did wrong.”  
“It wasn’t you. It would seem the muscles that supported my wings are very tender I apologize.” He shook as the pain slowly faded from his body. Turning to Wyatt the naga kissed him gently on the lips, “you did not hurt me I simply am already hurting.”  
Wyatt turned to look at the newly healed back before noticing the muscles between his shoulders were swollen and red. “Harry I need to call my father to have a look at your back. It looks red and swollen so I want him to check it for any problems.”  
Harry nodded as Wyatt called for his father. Blue sparks appeared before fading away revealing the tall, lean body of Leo. The Elder looked around before spotting Wyatt and Harry on the bed, “By the closeness of your bodies and position I would guess you two are mates?” Receiving a nod from both younger men, “So why have I been summoned here after all I am sure it isn’t because you two are mates.”  
Wyatt laughed softly before turning Harry’s back. Leo slowly ran his hand across the small mans back gently. Hissing in pain Harry pulled away growling at Leo, “that hurts you feather brained man”  
Leo sighed softly, “Harry this is serious your shoulder muscles look to be fine but they are so swollen and red that I can’t tell if they were hit or you simply overstressed your muscles. My healing powers are not working which means they aren’t actually injured. I am sorry but we will simply have to keep an eye on them. Oh and Wyatt tonight is the full moon so your mother wants to do a Drawing Down The Moon ritual you are to play the part of the Lord.”  
Wyatt sighed softly slowly looking at his father giving a small nod of understanding. “Father will Harry be ok?”  
Leo looked at the small naga who was now lying down; his head in Wyatt’s lap. “You should let him sleep and not stay up during the ritual. Put up protection stones and have him sleep, maybe you should give him some Honey Poppy Tea to help relax him. Listen do not train, do not do magic, do not allow him to do magic in the area he is staying, it may have an adverse reaction. He needs to sleep and heal.”  
Both men looked down at the small Naga before lying him down onto the bed, “I am not tired and therefore do not need to sleep.” Harry protested, sitting up shakily. He was quickly pushed back down before a hand covered his eyes. He heard a soft whisper before sleep fell upon him quickly.   
Leo looked at Wyatt in surprise, “You put him to sleep using your powers?”  
“I had to. He needs to sleep, you said so yourself. That was the only way he would sleep at this point in time.” Wyatt looked up at his father.”Mother isn’t going back out is she?”  
Leo laughed lightly before shaking his head, “No she is already planning the wedding”  
Wyatt hit his head on the wall, “Oh no come on! I haven’t even gotten a chance to talk to him much with all the interruptions. Father why is she like this!?”  
“She is your mother what do you expect? She wants to see you married and happy settling down! She won’t give up, you do know this.”  
Wyatt gave up, walking out of the room to search for his mother. Night was close to falling and they would soon begin the ritual. While Leo set up the protective stones around Harry so that none but he and Wyatt could pass, before following his son out to meet Piper in the living room.  
Upon entering they noticed the furniture was mostly gone; the entire room was full of candles and incense and a small altar had been set up where a large silver bowl of water lay where the moons light could touch it through the window. An Athame sat to the side of the bowl along with several other tools they would need that night.  
As the sun fell and the moon rose high, the ritual began. The full moons glow illuminated through all the windows falling upon the small bed with one Harry Potter lying upon it. His scared back exposed to the light of the moon. It was then that the skin began to split along his spine from lower neck to tailbone. His scream rang through the room as blood slipped from skin to sheets staining the white red. Black began to ooze from the split skin, gliding down his back and onto the bed in thick leather tides. Sharp black bones jutted through his skin splattering blood across the walls and ceiling. The black leathery ooze melded to the bones fusing together. Thick silver veins splintered across the thin membrane of the oozy leather. Dark patches of scales began to form along the bone hardening into thick armor plating, along the bony spine and shoulders around the base of the newly formed wings.   
Harry hit the floor with an audible thump as the door opened to reveal a clearly distraught and terrified Wyatt who quickly rushed to his mates side, “My love are you well?” The man looked up at him giving a small pain filled grin before his head rolled back, eyes closing in sleep.   
Piper and Leo came rushing back into the room gasping at the sight; she quickly sat down at the small desk staring in wonder, “How in the world did this happen?”  
As if on cue a soft tapping came from the window and they all turned to see a small snow owl tapping at the glass, a note tied to her leg. Piper let in the owl taking the note and opening it reading the letter out loud.  
Dear Harry and Halliwell Family,  
My wife Luna has asked for me to write this letter to tell you what happened is perfectly natural. Naga’s can regrow their wings on the night of the full moon. She asked to include the following note from her:  
“Wings ablaze  
Through springs gaze  
Shedding skin  
Only to grow again  
At next full face gaze”  
So I am guessing that refers to the regrowing of wings stated before. Once again we are sorry to interrupt. Oh and please tell Harry that we love him dearly and that we hope to see him after the battle so he can meet the twins who are due in March.  
Love,  
Neville and Luna Longbottom  
Everyone looked down at Harry who now slept in the arms of the one he loved. They could do no more tonight for they had to wait till Harry awoke. Bidding her son goodnight Piper gave him a kiss to the head while softly petting Harry’s hair. Leo nodded and said goodnight as well before exiting the room with his wife in tow. Wyatt lifted Harry lying him down on the bed before lying beside him; pulling the covers to cover them. He felt the naga’s wings wrap around them securely as he fell asleep in the warm embrace of his mate to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke with a start as the sun rose the next morning. There was an uncomfortable weight on his back yet the weight felt as if it should be there. He turned slightly, coming face to face with pitch black wings and silvery veins. His wings, they had grown back! He stretched the wings loosening the muscles up cooing in pleasure at their weight. He slipped from the room and into the joined bathroom quickly undressing and slipping into the hot shower, relaxing into the hot spray. Steam billowed around him soothing his sore wings and shoulder muscles. He slowly massaged soap into his sore body and wings. Switching to his full Naga form he used his tails to massage the soap into his shoulder blades, back and along his wings. Climbing out of the shower his form melted back to that of a human or at least he tried to switch human. Growling he concentrated on his human form opening his eyes he noticed he was still in naga form. That could only mean one thing;…mating season. His throat slowly begin to bubble with a croon but he swallowed it down knowing to go into heat now would cause many problems he didn’t need.  
Wyatt yawned and stretched softly noticing that Harry was missing. He took in a deep breath only to be hit by the sweetest most intoxicating scent. His eyes opened wide as he stood, his angel blood came alive inside him causing him to stand and walk briskly towards the scent. His nose led him to the bathroom and he rushed in only to find Harry standing there surprised in full naga form. The scent consumed him as his body moved on its own pulling the nude naga tight against his body. A soft croon left Harry’s throat no longer able to hold it back. They orbed out of the bathroom and Harry barely registered when his back was pressed against the cold metal of the Golden Gate Bridge.   
A low hiss left the naga’s throat as Wyatt bit it gently. Their hips met and Harry wrapped his legs tightly around the taller man’s waist. Wyatt quickly began to unbutton his own shirt before tossing it to the side. As both of them were consumed in the mating passion neither noticed the slight glow around the smaller mans stomach. Soon Wyatt was as bare as his chosen mate. Their moans bounced pleasantly off the metal f the bridge as Wyatt slowly began to prepare his mate for taking.   
Harry lent his head back exposing his long neck to the dominant male above him who took full advantage of the exposed flesh. The half angel scrapped his teeth gently against the naga’s throat causing a soft moan to escape his mouth. Large hands gripped the much smaller and fuller hips of the other fingers griping the smooth flesh. Harry mewed lightly in the back of his throat as he twirled his small pale fingers around in Wyatt’s thick golden mane pulling lightly on the curled locks. The older man growled hungrily biting down on the soft willing throat beneath him allowing his younger mate to cry out. “My sweet little mate you are mine.” Wyatt whispered against the flesh against his lips before kissing Harry hard and thrusting himself completely into his smaller compliant mate. The little naga whimpered lightly against the lips above him as he felt the heated flesh enter his tightened passage. He choked back a scream as the pain invaded ever nerve ending in his body. Hissing lightly Harry growled at his mate from the unexpected invasion.  
Wyatt hushed him looking deep within the now open eyes as he allowed the younger one to adjust to his size and girth, “you must relax love or it will hurt more” the angel cooed into the younger ones ear. The naga cooed back forcing himself to take deep calming gulps of air. Before looking up into the radiant eyes of his dominant. Slowly the small being leaned forward placing his nose against the throat of the angel inhaling the sweet succulent scent licking his lips Harry bit down on the smooth tantalizing flesh beneath him he could feel his mates blood pooling into his mouth and throat and with a moan the naga shifted his hips showing Wyatt he could proceed with the mating.  
Wyatt’s eyes widened at the sudden pain but paid it no mind knowing his little mate was calming below him. As he felt the smaller hips shift against him he slowly pulled out of the tightened channel before plunging back in this time at an angle and his little mate screamed with pure carnal pleasure the slim legs around the angels wait tightened and shifted to grip the taller mans chest with an almost bone crushing strength. The blonde grunted in slight pain as he continued to pull out and push in harshly propelling himself to that one spot that made the little one scream with such bliss and rapture. He knew now that his insatiable hunger would never abate as long as this young one was in his life.   
Suddenly Wyatt found himself on his back a long serpentine tail holding his legs to the base of the metal. As his little one sat on his hips. The angel growled a soft warning before lurching himself forward sending him and Harry into the air flipping them just as they reached the metal surface once again this time it was the naga’s back that connected to the cold surface and Wyatt leaned down biting into the soft flesh of Harry’s collarbone. The younger man crooned ever so slightly as the blonde continued to pound into his smaller lover with a unknown compulsion.   
The naga crooned loudly as his body began to spasm and shake from the indescribable pleasure he now felt. The pain long since forgotten as he reached the edge of his sanity and pleasure. Wyatt slammed into his little one once more as his head the Harry’s passage tightened heatedly over his both reaching their breaking point with a scream of the others name. Both rode out the ecstasy together as they shared one last heated kiss before drifting into peaceful slumber their bodies still entwined.  
  
Meanwhile Piper had just finished breakfast for the family before slowly going up to get the boys. She opened the door only to find neither Harry nor her eldest son. “LEO!”   
The summoned elder orbed before her worried and quickly asked, “What’s wrong Piper?”  
“Harry and Wyatt are missing!”  
Both adults were soon rushing up to the attic and to the scrying stone. Piper quickly began to concentrate on finding the two missing men using a lock of Wyatt’s hair they kept for emergencies like this. While Leo began searching through the Book of Shadows before stumbling across a new page on naga’s, “Piper wait stop scrying and listen to this” Piper dropped the crystal and hair before running over to look at the page he found. At the top of the page was a very detailed picture of Harry the only naga they knew and next to him was a picture of a female version with dark green hair and red eyes. She quickly scrolled the passage.  
Naga’s are beast of nature and descended from snakes and wizards, primarily the basilisk. Their fangs in naga form are filled with a deadly poison and some even have the ability of Death Glare. A naga like any snake requires shedding during their lives. This includes the naga’s wings. After the first shedding a naga’s first heat shall take place. The heat cycle affects both naga and the mate of the naga causing both to go into a hormonal overload. The dominant partner will take the naga to the highest place he can were they shall intimately bond. Once bonded, they cannot be separated. Unless by death. Whether the naga is male or female they are capable of reproducing to continue the linage of both families. However it is during the heating cycle that the naga is most fertile. The higher the pair mates are; the more likely of a pregnancy. To interrupt a naga during the mating ritual would risk the lives of both partners. During the mating the non-naga if there is one will shift and take a form that will be most comfortable for their mate. This may include anything from fangs to more sudden changes like wings. The mating could last from anytime of a few hours to a few days. Be warned to attempt to harm a submissive in a naga relation would mean your death for they are immune to most magic and are known to be fiercely over protective. If the dominant is not naga he will adapt the behaviors of one during the first mating. To interrupt a mating will mean your death.”  
“So they’re out there somewhere mating? Couldn’t they just mate on the roof or something?” Piper whispered in a very motherly worry.  
Leo laughed lightly. “Love they probably went to golden gate bridge. It is a high place where Wyatt feels safe. He probably took them there”  
Piper smiled sadly before looking at Leo in a loving matter, “How long do you think they will be gone for?”  
“Well knowing our son and the way Harry acts, I would suspect that they will be gone for at least a day or two.”  
Piper sighed once more in desperation and jogged down the stairs only to have a wand in her face. “Oh this is not good. Le...”  
“I wouldn’t call for him if I were you. Wouldn’t want your sisters to suffer a terrible fate now would we.”  
Piper looked over to find Paige and Phoebe tied up and gagged with magical bindings surrounded by several darkly cloaked figures…Death Eaters, “Oh great”  
Piper was dragged from the stairway before being bound and gagged with her sisters in the corner. Leo came running down when he heard a bang. The Head Death Eater reacted with a sickly twisted blade to the stomach of the Elder. The blade of a Dark Lighter; the only blade that could kill a White Lighter or Elder. Piper screamed through the gag as she watched her husband fall to the ground his blood pooling on the wooden floors. His eyes dulled right as Chris orbed in, “What the hell!” He screamed as he dodged a random hex shot off by a surprised Death Eater.   
“Get him! There is to be no witnesses!” Screamed the leader and several death eaters pounced on Chris faster than he could dodge. He screamed as another Dark Lighter dagger pierced his stomach skewering him straight through. Unfortunately for Chris they were not pleased with a simple killing.  
-Descriptive Violence-


	6. Chapter 6

Harry awoke long into the night glancing over at his mate Wyatt, before slipping silently from the bed. Quickly he slipped over to the room where Leo and Chris now slept peacefully only just being healed from there close death experiences. Slipping up to the attic he drifted over to the Book of Shadows; Wyatt’s family cherished so lovingly. He flipped through the old yellowing pages carefully looking for something… anything that could help him in his situation. He growled softly in annoyance. This book was pointless there was nothing here! Not even some stupid spell. Giving up he looked around before spotting another book off to the side. He slowly picked up the book reading the title softly, “King of Magic” well that wouldn’t help he knew who that was. Then it hit him…Excalibur, he could use Excalibur! He was the mate of The King why couldn’t he use the blade? It would help him that is if the sword thought him worthy.

It was then that he looked up only to see the very sword he was thinking of was there before him. The sword hovered before him hilt facing him right at waist height. He slowly stretched out his hand taking the sword lightly. He slowly raised the sword to eye level and whispered a small thank you to the blade. Excalibur hummed as if it truly understood him. He summoned up his magic quickly shifting to his Naga form dressed in battle robes of a dark green lined with black. He sheathed the blade carefully before apparating to the meeting point knowing full well it was a trap.

His focus came back just as he landed next to the swing set in the park. He faced two Deatheaters, their faces hidden under their horrid white masks. The first one glared at him; he seemed to be taller than the other and more widely built his voice was gruff as he stated, “Mr. Potter I believe you were told to come unarmed.”

Harry raised a single eyebrow, “Really I could have sworn all it said was that I was to come willingly and quietly. It said nothing about being unarmed.”

The other Deatheater laughed lightly before stating in a much smoother voice, “It matters not let’s just take him to our Lord. He won’t have a chance to attack with that silly little sword with over fifty death eaters within a hand span of their wands.”

They both grabbed ne of his arms before apparating out of the park. When they landed Harry stumbled slightly due to the extra weight of the two death eaters. He stood completely and looked around him. There were many death eaters within the large ball room. The room itself had a high ceiling with a large black chandelier glowing, just enough to give light to the room. There were no windows and the floor was a hard black marble. He looked over at the very back of the ball room were Voldemort sat upon a large black throne made of bone. He had a sneer upon his snake like face and his eyes glowed a blood thirsty red. He raised a single bony hand; beckoning Harry closer.

Harry stepped forward confidently and stopped just as he reached the foot of the throne. His large green eyes shimmered brightly. His wings stretched just so that he could wear them as a cloak. His tail swayed lightly behind him. It was then that he hissed out the greeting he had planned. _“You summoned me Voldemort”_, The Parseltounge slid gracefully off his tongue as he nodded slightly.

The Dark Lord’s sneer grew larger as he replied in the same language, “_indeed young Harry. I did sssummon you. Interesting that you actually came; and with only an sssword at your ssside. Tell me Harry have you finally decided to give up thisss war?”_

_“If it will keep the Halliwell sssisstersss alive; then yesss. I have come to care deeply for them. They need not be involved in thissss feud.”_

The Dark Lord laughed darkly before raising his hand. At this summons three death eaters brought out the charmed ones who were all bound and gagged. Voldemort looked over at the death eaters and quickly ordered, “Take them home as promised. Harry kept his word and so shall I. Now come Harry, I wish to talk to you alone.” Voldemort stood and began to walk off to a door off to the side.

They entered a softly lit room that held a large oak desk with a single chair behind it. Off to the right was a large fireplace that held a large pitcher of burden and two glasses. Voldemort gestured to a seat. “Sit down Harry oh and don’t bother attempting apparition. It is tied into my magic signature there for you are unable to do so. Now tell me what you think you can accomplish with that pretty little sword of yours?”

The young naga glanced up at him, “I won’t be sitting Tom and neither will you. This war ends now.” Harry drew Excalibur from the sheath and it sung as he swiped it through the air. He felt the cold metal of the handle against his scaled hand and he shivered.

Tom merely smirked before drawing his wand holding it tightly in his hand, “Avada Kedavra!”

Harry’s eyes widened and he quickly brought the sword up to catch the killing curse against the blade. The spell rebounded off Excalibur hurling itself back at its own caster. Voldemort cursed viciously as he quickly stepped out of the way, “Oh Harry, A magical sword? Come now how low can you possibly go? Are you to good to use a wand now golden boy?”

Growling Harry swung the blade at the Dark Lord’s throat making said person stumble back from the blade rather ungracefully while flinging a cutting curse at the attacking boy. The young naga hissed in pain as the cutting curse hit his knee causing it to buckle beneath him. Voldemort smirked and stood completely before quickly sending a spell to Excalibur sending it hurtling off to the other side of the room. Harry looked up only to find the other persons wand in his face once more, “now Potter you finally face your defeat. If you will not mate with me willingly then you will die. Now I will ask you one more time…Will you submit to me and become mine?”

Harry looked up at him with a dark look before spitting in the Dark Lord’s face, “Never”.

“As you wish!” The tip of the wand pressed harshly into Harry’s temple, “Avada Ked….”


	7. Chapter 7

Wyatt awoke suddenly to a pain in his knee, as he looked down he could see no wound but he knew he had felt it. Then it hit him...Harry! He looked around only to find that Harry was nowhere in the room. He shot out of the bed and began to dart around the house in a panic, “HARRY!” He yelled up the stairs to the attic. After receiving no answer he ran to the room that held his sleeping father and brother. He looked them over once checking their vitals before slipping back into his and Harry’s room.

Where was he? Why would he just run off? Or was he taken in the middle of the night? And why is he in pain? Wyatt sighed in frustration sitting down on the small couch in the living room.

“WYATT!!!” The King of Light turned quickly to see his mother and two aunts stumble in bloody and beaten and Piper quickly continued, “Voldemort has Harry! We were let go when Harry swore to stay!”

Wyatt clenched his fists causing his knuckles to go white. “Where is Voldemort, I will slaughter him.”

“Son listen that isn’t going to help honey. Now where are your dad and brother, are they ok?”

Wyatt sighed softly, “Yeah, they are both resting right now. Mother do you want me to heal you, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige?”

Phoebe stepped up and sat next to him, “No honey we are fine. What we need to do is figure out how to save Harry. What do we know about Voldemort?”

Paige spoke up, “umm. He is a dark lord who wants to kill Harry and that he can only be defeated with the strength of the King of Magic and his mate.’

Piper smiled then said, “We also know that he is magical only through his wand with some mind magic.”

The youngest sister turned to the two older sisters and quickly spoke, “We also know that Harry had Excalibur with him when we left.”

“WHAT!” Wyatt’s face went white as a sheet then suddenly he smiled, “wait if he has Excalibur we can track him! I am connected to my sword I can always find its magical signature and Voldemort wouldn’t know to block it! Excalibur must have known that I could track Harry when he had Excalibur. Thank the Elders that I have a sword with a brain.”

The sister smiled and nodded before Piper once again took charge, “OK! Phoebe book of shadows see if you can find any more spells or information that can help us. Wyatt starts tracking for Excalibur and Paige...”

“What?”Paige asked.

“I need you to go to Magic School and ask around about what they might know about Voldemort”

Paige groaned but set about the task as Piper slipped into the kitchen to make potions she knew would come in handy.

-With Harry and Voldemort-

“Avada Kedavra!” The bright green light connected zoomed towards Harry who closed his eyes waiting for the impact. After a few seconds of feeling nothing he slowly opened his eyes to see a soft blue barrier surrounding him. The soft glow came from his stomach and wrapped around him like a bubble. The small naga’s eyes widened in surprise as he looked down at the stomach and then to Voldemort who stood there stunned at this outcome as well. Harry touched his stomach lightly feeling the warm magic that felt so much like his and yet at the same time felt like Wyatt’s pure energy. The small naga smiled as he now knew he was not only pregnant but that the baby protected him from the Killing Curse.

“Why you little brat; blocking my spell like that!’ Voldemort spat at him. “If I can’t kill you with a spell then I will kill you with a blade. He pulled a long dagger from under his cloak as the small shield dissipated and went to strike. As he did Harry vanished from site with a swift pop causing Voldemort to meet nothing but air. He yelled in anger before reaching out with his hands grasping the last tendrils of the spell following behind Harry swiftly.

He looked around and smiled at their surroundings as he saw Harry sprawled within the arms of the statue as if he was caught by them as he fell. The small naga slowly sat up not realizing his position as he then fell through the arms colliding with the hard black marble platform of the statue with a sickening thud. He slowly began to crawl away not realizing Voldemort was there with him. Voldemort held out his hand and the Scythe from the statue met his hand with a soft smack before he spoke, “How interesting that you would choose my father’s resting place as yours as well. How fitting indeed. Know this Harry Potter you were my only challenge and the only wizard to hold my respect I hope that comforts you into death.” He raised the Scythe pulling it over his head before bringing it down to strike.

With The Charmed Ones and Wyatt-

Wyatt’s head shot up from his work as he felt a wave of pure energy hit him softly. It felt so much like his magic he couldn’t explain it but with that wave of power came the knowledge; he now knew that Harry’s location was somewhere in Scotland but where he did not know. He growled softly he couldn’t orb all the way to Scotland without an exact location. He stood walking into the kitchen where Piper was preparing potions.

“Mom Harry is somewhere in Scotland I can’t get the exact location so orbing is out. How do we get there?”

Piper mulled over it some biting he lip slightly in thought, “Well we could try a transportation spell.”

“Or you could always ask us for help.” A soft dreamy voice spoke behind them.

Both Hallowell’s turned quickly spotting a tall blonde haired woman with radish earrings standing next to a taller brunette man they had their hands entwined together. Another woman stepped out from behind the two. She had long bushy brown hair and a scar reaching across her neck. The blonde woman stepped forward her eyes were unseeing and her hand were clasped around her stomach protectively as she spoke, “Hello, I am Luna and this is Neville and Hermione. We are friends of Harry’s and we are here to help you find him. I am sorry I was unable to predict this I was in a coma and was unable to use my sight. I am sorry but we must act now. We can tell you all we know on Voldemort but we must do so in haste or Harry and th…or Harry won’t be alive when we get there.”

“So you are the seer that Harry holds in such respect.” Wyatt stated softly.

“Yes I am”

“But you shouldn’t be here your expecting”

“Yes but I’m only a month along so the babies won’t be in any real danger I know I’ve seen it. They will be fine now what is it you wish to know.”

Piper stepped forward slightly, “I got a question who is this Voldemort?”

Neville spoke up for the first time, “He is a wizard who went evil during his life. He calls himself a Dark Lord and he split his own soul into seven pieces inside of Horcruxes. We have already destroyed five of them. Riddle’s Journal, Hufflepuff’s Cup, The Locket, Ravenclaw’s Tiara, and his familiar Nagini. We have yet to find Slytherin’s Ring and we are unsure of the seventh Horcruxe.”

“Wait hold on this guy split his soul into seven pieces?” Phoebe came from downstairs having sensed visitors.

“Well yeah he is one of the strongest Wizards alive.” Neville stated matter of factly.

“Great so we are fighting someone who is crazy as well as strong,” Paige stated also walking down the stairs.

“Right well I have potions prepared and ready Phoebe Paige did you two find anything.”

Both shook their heads no as the stood now at the foot of the stairs. Wyatt sighed softly before holding out his hand and summoning the sword of Gryffindor. “Since Harry took off with Excalibur I guess I will use Gryffindor till we meet once more.”

Hermione smiled at the sight of the sword before sitting down on the couch and looking pointedly at Luna. Luna nodded and spoke up once more, “Hermione will stay here to look after your husband and son Mrs. Hallowell. She is a trained healer and due to the war she is unable to speak making her unable to use magic. Do not worry your Son and Husband is safe with her.”

Piper smiled softly before whirling off to the kitchen grabbing the potions quickly her and the other sisters stood next to the visitors as Hermione left to go the rooms holding the injured men. Wyatt sheathed the sword before completing the circle of witches and wizards. Wyatt glanced at Luna, “So how do we get there?”

She smiled before taking Pipers and Neville’s hand. Neville took Phoebes while Phoebe took Paige’s hand and Wyatt closed the circle grasping his mothers and Paige’s hand. Luna smiled before speaking loudly and clearly, “Lady Goddess of The Moon, Your daughters call the cry. A child hurt and dying, Is what we seek to find. He is Child of moon and snake, of air and fire. I am a child of the moon and star, the air and water. Before me are children of the moon and earth, bound to the Law of Three. Carry us to our destiny. Lady Goddess of The Moon please grant us this blessed boon.” As her words finished they echoed around the house clearly and their surroundings began to mist over and change as they felt a swift tug at their stomachs. As the mist fades they find themselves in a large graveyard before a statue of the grim reaper and before them lay Harry bloody on the ground with Voldemort hovering above him scythe in hand as he was bringing it down onto Harry’s head.

Paige held out her hand quickly, “Scythe!” In a flash of blue light the scythe orbed to Paige’s hand. Voldemort growled before summoning his followers quickly.

“Kill the Intruders,” Voldemort pointed at the group and the Death Eaters pulled their wands quickly throwing spells in their direction. They all scattered quickly all trying to separate the large group so they could disarm them quicker. Luna and Neville herded three off them off to the side quickly tricking them and body binding them. Phoebe was using quick fighting techniques to knock them unconscious while Paige just kept taking all their wands.

Wyatt raised the sword and went straight for Voldemort who laughed sending the cruciatus curse sending Wyatt into a convulsing fit of pain. Wyatt grit his teeth at the pain as he attempted to stand once again only to hit the ground as the spell was reinforced he shoved the sword of Gryffindor toward a now waking naga. Voldemort concentrated on Wyatt carefully sending a cutting curse at the young half angels back. His screams were quickly silenced as darkness began to spot his vision.

Harry gripped the sword tightly as he slipped behind Voldemort he held the cold metallic tip against the back of the Dark Lord’s neck, “Surrender Voldemort your end is now.” Voldemort turned slowly allowing Wyatt to come back from the pain coughing and wheezing.

Voldemort cackled, “Think you can kill me with a puny blade! If you kill me I will just come back.”

“No you won’t!” Everyone turned to stare at a man long thought dead. His slick black hair hung to his shoulders as coal black eyes glared menacingly at the Dark Lord. Beside him stood a tall blonde man also thought dead. His short blonde hair was hanging just to his chin and his silvery blue eyes stared unseeing into the distance.

Harry stared in wonder, “Severus! Draco! I thought you were dead!”

Draco smirked, “So did we when we woke up on the battle field surrounded by other dead bodies. Now getting to the chase Voldemort you only have two Horcruxes left and now witness the destruction of one!” He held out a large gold ring that had a large emerald that held the Slytherin crest for all to see.

It was then that they saw Snape holding a fang in his hand; a basilisk fang. Draco quickly levitated the ring as Severus struck it with the fang causing it to crack and shatter. A deafening scream sent most people to their knees as the ring continued to splinter into ash.

Voldemort growled loudly before pulling out a knife and whirling on Harry. Before the young naga could react he thrust the small knife into the young man’s stomach causing him to gasp in pain. Everyone’s eyes widened as he slowly lowered to the ground clutching his side. He looked up slowly smirking slowly, “And with my death comes yours for I am the seventh.” His eyes rolled into the back of his head,as he hit the ground.

Voldemort laughed maniacally, “There is no seventh for I never made one you stupid boy! Fools all of you and now with his death shall come the rest of the worlds!” As he continued to laugh he looked down at his hands only to see them begin to shrivel, “What!” his hands turned black before disintegrating he watched in horror as it spread quickly up his arms, “No no no no! Impossible! NOOO!” His scream echoed loudly throughout the grave yard as the last of his body turned black before fading into dust. No more was the Dark Lord Voldemort.


	8. Chapter 8

-Nine Months Later-

Wyatt stood outside in a waiting room next to Neville and Severus. All three men looked to be nervous; they could all hear the screaming going on in the other room. Luna walked up to them holding two small bundles in her arms, “They will be fine you will see.” They all nodded before sitting. Neville took one of the small bundles from Luna smiling softly as Luna spoke, “Daphne and Artemis have been a little restless they won’t settle very well.” Hermione nodded from behind them before pulling out two bottles of milk handing them to the two happy parents.

They heard another scream just as the three sisters come charging into the waiting room. Paige quickly spoke up, “Did we miss it?”

Phoebe was freaking out, “What happened? we were held up at magic school. Oh god what’s happening the damn thing should be out by now!”

Wyatt frowned lightly, “The doctor ran out a little while ago saying there were some complications and they had to take him to surgery.”

Piper sighed softly, “This is bad but if the doctors are good then there should be no problem. He will be alright you will see.”

They looked up quickly as the doctor came out coming up to Wyatt, “Your husband did much better than we thought. He is resting peacefully along with your two daughters of course.”

Wyatt’s eyes widened, “Two? There are two?”

The doctor looked away, “Um actually you see that was the problem, males aren’t meant to carry children so even one child is a great strain on the body. However your mate had three to carry. “

“But you just said!”

“Yes I know what I said Mr. Halliwell I am getting to that. Your husband and daughters are fun but your son is very unstable. It is unlikely he will live the night. You may see him of course but he is in the critical room under close watch. Listen Mr. Halliwell we will try our hardest but the outcome is still unknown we are sorry.”

Wyatt collapsed onto the chair holding his head in his hands.”Oh mom what do I do.”

Piper smiled softly laying her hand on his shoulder she spoke, “You be there for your mate and children no matter what. If your son doesn’t make it; then be happy for the two that did and your mate. He is your son. Love and cherish every moment you can no matter what.”

Wyatt smiled softly before standing and walking into the room where his mate and daughters lay. The small naga looked up as he entered smiling, holding two small bundles wrapped in soft yellow blankets. “Oh Harry their perfect.” Wyatt kissed his mates forehead gently, looking down at his two beautiful daughters. Both had soft blonde hair and the baby blue eyes. Both were spitting images of Wyatt with Harry’s bone structure. Both were beautiful in their own right.

“Their twins what do you think we should name them my love.”Wyatt spoke softly.

Harry smiled and looked at his husband, “Lillian Narcissa Halliwell and Jasmine Nymphadora Halliwell.”

Wyatt smiled softly, “Lovely names my mate but what of our son?”

The small naga’s eyes welled up with tears, “Oh Wyatt I don’t know what to do if I lost one of my babies. I don’t know what to do.”

Wyatt hugged his mate softly being careful of the babies in his small mate’s arms. “Let us cherish every moment we have with him my love. Now let us give our son a name worthy of him”

Harry smiled softly before he slowly spoke, “Briar Merlin Halliwell-Potter, as he is our heir he shall have both names as to inherit both.”

“Yes of course my love” Wyatt smiled and took the two girls just as Harry drifted into slumber.

-Eleven Years Later-

Harry and Wyatt smiled softly as they looked down at their two lovely girls dressed in their cute little blue uniforms. They were seeing them off to their first year at Beauxbatons Academy.

“Daddy will me and Jasmine get to share a room like at home?” Lily spoke up softly.

Harry replied softly, “I believe you will I had a talk with the Headmistress and she said she would handle it.”

“Papa are you going to look after daddy and send us a letter when the new baby arrives” Jasmine inquired toward Wyatt quietly.

Wyatt smiled, “Yes dear I will, no worries now go on you need to get into the carriage before they take off”

The girls quickly hugged the two men before running to meet the carriages. Wyatt and Harry stood there as the carriages rose into the sky and took off into the distance before they smiled and went back home. As they reached home they encountered a young boy with waist length black hair and dazzling green eyes with beautiful tanned skin. Harry smiled and hugged him tightly before asking softly, “Hello my Briar were you good while I was gone?”

The boy smiled softly, “Yes daddy. Uncle Severus taught me how to brew a potion today!”

Harry smiled and watched as Wyatt walked off to greet Severus, “Did he now Briar. Which potion did you learn to do today?”

“A Hair color potion he said it turns your hair green! Isn’t that funny daddy?” Briar giggled

“Yes love it is very funny now go and play while me and Uncle Severus talk.”

Briar giggled and ran off quickly smiling the whole way while Harry walked up to the other two adults smiling, “How was Briar, no problems today where there?”

Severus sighed, “No problems he seems to be almost completely normal but I would continue to home school him it is truly sad that he will never truly fit in among normal people.”

Wyatt growled lightly, “Severus please don’t say that. He is ill not deformed. He is or son and we will love him for as long as we can. Besides Luna says that once he grows he will be just like a normal person and I trust her.”

Severus huffed, “Your son is not normal Wyatt you must realize this he was born with a parasite attached to his brain! HE has lapses of memory and still thinks of himself as a five year old. Not to mention that he could still die at any given moment!”

“Severus you will silence yourself!”Harry barked quickly, “Briar is my son and I love him like my son. So what if my time with him is limited he has already lived longer than the doctors have claimed. He is not abnormal and if you ever speak that way again you will see Voldemort in hell.”

Severus swallowed tightly It was one thing to anger Harry and a completely different thing to anger a pregnant Harry. Severus nodded stiffly, “As you wish Harry I believe it is time I took my leave. Good day to the both of you.”

Severus left in a flurry of black robes as Harry and Wyatt retreated to their room. The half-angel lifted his small mate onto the bed carefully tucking him in. The day had been hard on Harry who was already seven months along with yet another girl. Wyatt kissed him gently before laying beside the young naga who had already slipped into slumber, “Don’t worry my love everything will be alright.”

THE END


End file.
